Tiger Cub's Growth
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max turns 9 nine years old and he surrounds himself with family and friends and feels completely happy about the life he has since he's been adopted! For Master of Stories and SpiritualLoneWolfXII! Enjoy!


Definitely came up with this one-shot to ensure that Max is growing up. In this one...Maximus turns 9 years old! How awesome is that?!

* * *

Tiger Cub's Growth

by: Terrell James

One day in the Valley of Peace and at the Jade Palace, most of Mako's kids arrive up the steps, where they're greeting by Po and Shifu standing in front of the doors and Samurai said, "Hey, guys. We're here."

"Nice to see you both here." Shifu replied, greeting them.

Cody chuckled softly and he said to them, "Listen, we completely appreciate you guys for letting us use the Jade Palace for Max's birthday."

"Oh, it's the least we could do. Can't believe that Max is turning 9." Po said, excitedly.

Tsunami sighed at this in wonder and really felt amazed that Max is one step closer to being a big cub and he said, "I still imagine him at six years old right now. It's hard to believe it's been three years now."

"Time does go by so fast, doesn't it?" asked Phoenix.

"Sometimes too fast." Po added.

Logan chimed in on what Po said and asked, "How too fast?"

"One day, you're a kid and then the next minute, you're like all grown up. Shouldn't there be a way to freeze time and remain a kid forever?" asked Po.

Shifu looked at Po at that question and with a disgruntled look, he said, "If there was, you wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior, would ya?"

Po wanted to respond about this, but he stopped himself before making a valid point about this and he said, "Nine's a great age. I remember when I was nine...the one thing I wanted on my birthday was to kiss Tigress in the mouth."

"Ewww!" the siblings replied.

Logan shuddered at that thought of him kissing Tigress at age nine and said, "That's not a birthday gift, that's more like...a gross-out gift."

"Hey, I was nine. I had a crush on her and I never got that wish...yet." Po said.

Shifu clears his throat to him about that wish and with a smirk, he said to him, "Keep dreaming, panda."

Cody sighed and said, "Anyway...we need to think of a theme; something that screams 'I'm nine years old'."

"I know how nine year olds work. Trust me...you gotta have something so awesome! Like...dragons, ninja warriors and other stuff that'll excite any kid." Po explained.

"How do you know so much, panda?" asked Shifu.

"Shifu, Shifu, Shifu...take a step out of being old and boring and step into my domain of kidhood." Po replied.

"You can think about what kids like, yet you can't think about training and studying Oogway's scrolls?" asked Shifu, raising an eyebrow.

"There was one that said; take your time and enjoy living in the present. Does that tell you anything?" asked Po.

Suddenly, the Hazards came back up getting some birthday gifts for Max alongside Arizona and Sierra and Po asked, "Where'd you guys come from?"

"We went to every toy shop and comic book store to find what Max would like for his birthday." Takami replied.

"And some clothes that he'll love." Faith responded.

Ryo looks at some of Max's siblings and he said, "Arizona has been desperate to find something cool for Max and he got really crazy when I showed him a picture of beautiful girls and Skyler slapped me when I told them that it should be his gift."

"This is a kids' party, not a pervert gathering." Arizona growled.

"If there was one, you'd be invited." Skyler agreed.

Ryo mocked everything Skyler just said, which really made her want to slap Ryo in the face or kick him in the nuts and Arizona said, "Guys...can you pick another day to do this? We need to decorate, send in food and invite everyone in particular that Max knows."

"Kovu, Kalia, Borko and Saori are invited to the party. Max is with Kovu and Borko right now." Takami said.

"Well...we might as well get started then." Shifu added.

Over the next couple of hours, Max's siblings, the Hazards, Po, Shifu and the Furious Five all put together the whole thing and they took care of the decorations for the whole thing and Arizona helped out as much as possible and soon enough, he sees Akashi and Miyo coming in the door and greeted them and said, "Glad you came."

"Me and Akashi wouldn't miss this for nothing in the world." Miyo said, happily.

"So...where's the cake?" asked Akashi.

Miyo sighed in exasperation after hearing that question and she slapped him in the head and said, "Akashi...we came here to celebrate Max turning 9, not just for cake."

"Sorry." Akashi replied, rubbing his head.

Within that time, Miyo, Akashi, Arizona, Saori and Sierra helped the others out with the rest of the party and getting it all set up together and soon enough, Musaki appeared with Mako and Reiko as they brought in the cake and mounds of food setting in and alongside Duke, Zacharias, Bakari, Isaiah, Rain and the others carrying party favors.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Mako wanted me to keep an eye on the cake to make sure it doesn't fall down while climbing up on the steps." Musaki said.

"It's not a problem, Musaki. Just set it down here." Shifu added.

Mako, Musaki and Reiko set the food down on this table and Mako said, "I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be the best birthday he'll ever have."

"Yeah, I can't believe Max is already nine years old. Just a minute ago, he seems like a little cub and now he's turning into a big cub." Musaki added.

Layla sighed at this and she said, "He's growing up, isn't he? I don't want him to be nine yet. let him stay eight for a little longer."

"Hey, Layla...it's okay. Max is still the same person no matter how old he is." Takami said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's as if he doesn't start flirting with girls." Akashi stated.

Tigress and Miyo slapped Akashi in the face after him making that remark and Miyo said, "Just can't keep your mouth shut, can ya?"

"Honestly, Akashi..." Tigress said, sighing.

"I'm just stating the opinion." Akashi whined.

Reiko sighed at Akashi for this and asked, "What kind of example are you setting for Max?"

"I'm just calling it like I see it." Akashi answered.

Only a few more minutes later and the rest of them looked at the entire decorations and sees that it's complete and Shifu said, "Well done, everyone. I appreciate you all putting all of this together for Max."

"Yeah, the cake's here, food's set up, decorations look awesome. All we need is a few kids and the birthday boy and we'll be all set." Arizona added.

Speaking of kids...a few of Max's friends came inside the palace with their parents and it was like they were gonna give Max the best birthday ever and Shifu said, "Takami...bring Max over here."

Takami nods his head as he got out of the Jade Palace and made his way to Kovu's house where he sees Kovu and the others playing with Max and he comes in the room and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Takami!" Kovu exclaimed.

Takami then looks up at Max and he said, "Sup, birthday boy?"

"Not a lot. Just having some fun with Kovu and Borko." Max replied, happily.

Takami nods and said, "I'm glad. Master Shifu wants to see you in the Jade Palace."

Almost immediately, Takami, Kovu, Borko and Kaila brought Max over to the Jade Palace and Takami quickly went up the steps and said, "Max is coming!"

He quickly sent in Kovu, Borko and Kaila inside the palace and they all hid to wait for Max to show up and when Max opened up the door...

"SURPRISE!"

Max got jaw-dropped shocked as everyone around him arrived and he was so happy that they did this and everyone exclaimed, "Happy birthday, Max!"

"Wow! Is this for me?" asked Max.

"Yep! It's all for you, man." Ryo replied.

Suddenly, some of Max's closest friends came over and wished him a happy birthday and how excited they were of him and even Kovu, Borko, Kaila and Saori came over to him and Saori gave Max a kiss on the cheek and said, "Happy birthday, Maxie."

Max chuckled softly and said, "Thanks, Saori."

Akashi, Miyo, Rysouke, Naomi, Takeshi, Nya and the others came around Max and Akashi said, "How does it feel to be 9?"

"It feels pretty cool. I love being nine." Max replied.

Miyo couldn't be anymore happier for him and the same went for Skyler, Faith and Layla as they hugged him tightly and Max comes across his siblings, his adopted parents, Musaki, Sierra and also Arizona and he looked up at Max and said, "You're turning into a big cub now."

"The fact that you're here is really the best." Max added.

All of a sudden, someone comes in the door and as Max turns around, he sees an old leopard walking by; stands at 5'9, weighs at 197 pounds, between the age of 48 or 50, wearing an orange vest and some tan pants coming in and he said, "Am I invited to this party?"

Max grew amazingly surprised that his old friend came over and he shouted, "Shangao!"

Shanghao looked up at Max as he ran towards him and gave him a huge hug and the leopard said, "You've changed."

"I haven't seen you in years." Max said, happily.

"When I heard that you turned nine, I felt like I had to come and be there to celebrate it with your family." Shanghao said, with a smile.

Just then, the others looked over and saw the guy that Max was talking with and the cub showed no hesitation to introducing him to everyone else and said, "Guys, this is Mr. Shangao. He's been with me since I was at the orphanage and he's the one that actually took me in after I escaped from those wolves that hurt me when I was five. He's been like a father to me since then."

"How are you all doing?" asked Shangao.

Mako walked by and he saw Shangao again for the first time and he said, "Shangao, how have you been?"

He quickly gave the leopard a hug as he walked in and Shangao said, "Doing very well, Mako. You?"

"Couldn't be happier."

Arizona walks in and introduced himself to Shanghao as well as his siblings, friends and the masters and Max said to them, "Shanghao has been there for me ever since I was all alone and had no chance of getting a family because of what my birth mom did. He never gave up on me even when I felt like I wasn't worthy of having one."

"That is true. I've always told him to keep the faith and that he's a very wonderful and intelligent cub that any parent would love to have." Shanghao stated.

"And he was right. If it wasn't for him, none of this would be possible." Max said, smiling.

"That's a good guardian." Arizona added.

Soon enough, everyone sung happy birthday to Max and had some cake and stuff and they gave him some presents and it seems as though Max had the time of his life at being nine years of age. Akashi went over to Max and asked, "What did you wish for?"

Kiba elbowed his arm and said, "Dude, you can't tell him what he wishes for. It won't come true."

"Yeah, don't you know that?" asked Hope.

Max chuckled softly at that and he looks around and sees everyone surrounding him and he feels like it's one of the best presents he could ever ask for and he said, "You guys already made my wish come true."

"We did? How?" asked Kaizer, confusedly.

"You guys came to my party and being able to celebrate my ninth birthday with the people I love...it's all I could ever ask for and thanks to you guys, you made it come true." Max said, happily.

Kovu felt genuinely touched by what Max just said and he said, "Cub brothers for life?"

"For life." Max replied, giving Kovu a fist bump.

The same goes to Borko and Kaila as well and Saori just hugged him tightly as well as the rest of them felt super appreciative for that wish.

"Wonder if we can have this again on my 10th?" asked Max.

"Happy birthday, Maximus!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Wasn't that awesome or what?! Max is definitely nine years old! Happy birthday! BTW, Shangao is an exclusive OC character for this upcoming fic I'm doing. Won't tell ya what it is, but I can tell you that you'll get a front-view mirror of Max's early childhood. That's all you need to know. So until that fic comes in...AniUniverse is out!


End file.
